myrnfandomcom-20200214-history
Het Vergeten Landhuis, Deel 1
4 creatures and a human/ helden van Stagon / Terios V Het Vergeten Landhuis, Deel 1 – Heenreis 15 01 2015 Een weekje vakantie Na de feestelijke huldiging vermaakten de helden zich een week lang in Stagon. Overal waar ze binnenkwamen werden ze overladen met eten, drinken en gezongen odes. Terios nam er het beste van, maar verhit door de drank eindigde hij in een bar gevecht en uiteindelijk achter de tralies. Toen zijn oude werkgever Mason het door de vingers zag moest hij even bij komen, en ging (natuurlijk) naar de kroeg. Hier bestudeerde hij het zwaard dat hij van Dorgil Ilthratar had gepakt. Tot zijn stomme verbazing trok het zwaard ineens zijn mond open! Het scheelde weinig of ze hadden ruzie gekregen. Dixie en Nidrayah gingen langs de bibliotheek via het portaal in de universiteit van Stagon, en legden de oude bibliothecaris uit wat er was gebeurd in het Zwarte Slot. Ze vertelden hem wat er geworden was van zijn oud leerling Dorgil, en waarom het niet gelukt was om de missende magische boeken terug te halen. Daarna ging Nidrayah werken bij een imker aan de rand van Stagon, bekeek de oudste boom van het bos om te kijken of die al aan ontwaken toe was (als Ent) en sprak op de laatste dag van de week af met Eliaena om haar huis eens te bekijken en om een aantal verwarrende menselijke gebruiken te oefenen. Dixie was naar een wilde pixie party gegaan in de pixie gemeenschap in de multifunctionele Duiventil aan het Stagonse Marktplein. Eliaena was druk geweest met haar nichtje Nahassa rondleiden in de stad en ging kijken bij het hoofdkwartier, waar haar oom (die van adel was) haar had opgeleid als zijn zoon. Ja, zoon. Finn was dolenthousiast bezig geweest met onderzoek naar het landgoed en hoopte dat ze eindelijk hun eigen bedrijf konden oprichten aldaar. Na de week kwamen de helden bijeen in de kroeg waar Terios nog zat. In de wandelgangen had Finn gehoord dat ene Roargh de enige was die nog naar het landgoed toe ging. Het landgoed bleek Kuru te heten, en lag op een flinke reis afstand. Ze besloten op weg te gaan naar Roargh, en werden enthousiast uitgezwaaid en gezongen door de bevolking van Stagon. Gesluip en gefluister Roargh woonde een eindje buiten Stagon. Hij was een boom van een kerel, en gedroeg zich stug en gesloten. Kuru konden ze beter opgeven, zei hij. Het was daar nu veel te gevaarlijk en verwaarloosd. Vroeger was het een prachtige plek, maar nu niet meer. Nadat de helden hem overtuigd hadden dat ze Kuru in oude glorie wilden herstellen en dat ze zeker wisten dat ze sterk genoeg waren om veilig in Kuru aan te kunnen komen, wilde Roargh hen wel helpen. De reis was lang en lastig. De eerste helft viel nog mee: ze vlogen op hun wyverns en adelaar. Roargh vloog niet mee maar rende, op ongelofelijke snelheid. Ze wisten niet hoe hij het deed, maar elke avond zat hij toch met hen rond het kampvuur. De tweede helft was het zwaarst. De bergtoppen sloten zich boven hen, en ze moesten wel te voet gaan. De nachten waren ronduit onaangenaam. Het was pikdonker en omstebeurt hoorden de helden een angstaanjagende fluister stem, die zei: “Dood,… verderf….!” De constante rusteloosheid was uitputtend, er moest snel iets gebeuren om dit te doorbreken. Goblins en een reus De afleiding kwam in de vorm van een groep bange goblins. Ze leken te vluchten, en renden op de helden af. Deze twijfelden geen seconde, en trokken hun wapen tevoorschijn. Waar ze voor vluchtten was lastig te zien: groene mist, een gedaante…, maar wat het precies was, was niet te zien. Het gevecht escaleerde toen er een steen reus bij kwam, maar met teamwork en snel ingrijpen kwamen de helden er zonder al te veel kleerscheuren vanaf. Storm De steenreus was niet de laatste verassing van die dag. De groene mist kwam terug, en sterker dan eerder. In de mist werd een gedaante zichtbaar, en met een bulderende lach stapte hij tevoorschijn. Het was een piraat. Een piraat! Joviaal groette hij de verbouwereerde helden en Roargh en Nahassa, en complimenteerde hen met de recente overwinning op de goblins. Hij vond het een mooi verhaal, en meende dat de helden vol mooie verhalen zaten. Hij vroeg of hij mee mocht reizen, en schouderophalend stemde de helden toe. De piraat leek weinig kwaads in de zin te hebben,… dus waarom niet? Hij moest wel vliegend vervoer hebben, zeiden ze, en dat bleek hij te hebben. Hij kon een miniscule piratenboot oproepen en hier aan boord stappen, waarbij zijn formaat net zolang krimpte totdat het paste. Aankomst Roargh schroefde het tempo op en het einddoel kwam eindelijk in zicht. Hoewel de helden opgelucht waren dat hun reis bijna ten einde was, waren ze weinig gerustgesteld. Hoe dichter ze bij het landgoed kwamen, hoe meer schade er zichtbaar was. Via een geheime weg leidde Roargh de helden veilig naar binnen. Daar zagen ze het landgoed en het kasteel voor zich uitgestrekt. Ondanks dat het veelvuldig aangevallen en behoorlijk verwaarloosd was, was de oude glorie ervan nog te zien, en verscheen er op de vermoeide gezichten een brede glimlach. De reis was voorbij, en ineens voelden de helden hoe uitgeput ze waren. Roargh leidde ze naar een meertje, wat speciaal voor uitgeputte reizigers was. In deze warme, helende bron konden ze tot rust komen, en af en toe de blik laten glijden over het enorme bouwwerk in de verte. Wat zou zich allemaal achter die stenen muren bevinden? Category:Recent